I'll Be There Through it All
by hetaliagurl684
Summary: AU. Natalia's been to alot schools but this is the only one she has felt like she belongs. But what happens when three guys take that from her? And which one of them will win her over? Same story as "I'll Meet You There" Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! Well, I did have my story Alone but I felt I wasn't getting anywhere with it. Sooo, I've decided to make a whole other story. It is somewhat the same plot, same pairing but a lot different. Enjoy! Read and review please.

Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers or any of its characters.

I'll Meet You There

Chapter one

'At least I don't stand out to much here' Natalia thought as she walked down the empty corridor. Adjusting the white bow in her hair a smidge to the left, she walked on. 'Another new school, just what I need.' She thought sarcastically. This was the third school she has been in for the past two years. Her brother, Ivan, just thinks it's just better this way. Wrong.

Natalia was pulled out of her thoughts by someone tapping on her shoulder. It was a little girl, probably a freshman. "Excuse me," she said" are you lost?" She looked up at her with hypnotizing green eyes. Natalia nodded sheepishly. "Uh, yeah. I'm the new kid if you couldn't tell." Natalia's gaze shifted downwards as she spoke. The girl smiled kindly then took her hand. "Come on, I'll show you around. My name's Lily by the way. What's yours?" Natalia returned Lily's smile shyly. "Natalia."

As Lily showed Natalia around the class bell rang. Natalia got strange stares from some people in the hallway. 'Damn hair.' She thought to herself as she brushed a piece of her platinum hair away from her face. She looked at her schedule; it said she had history first, wherever that was.

While she was looking at her schedule she ran into what felt like a wall. She looked up to see a smiling brunette looking down at her. He held out his hand to her and she grabbed. With a strong arm he pulled her up, making her off balance causing her to slam her head into his chest. He laughed when he saw her flustered face. "I'll see you later Natalia." With that said, Lily left.

She gulped and backed away. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She mentally faced-palmed at her jittery-ness. He smiled brightly again, showing off his teeth. "No problem! It's not every day I walk into a beautiful girl like you." He winked at her and she blushed. "My name's Antonio, and my sidekick right here is Romano!" Natalia didn't even notice the fuming brunette next to Antonio. "You idiot I told you not to call me your sidekick!" grumbled Romano. Natalia stood confused as Antonio started shouting that he loved Romano and when Romano started slapping him.

She cleared her throat and they stopped and looked at her. "Um, not to interrupt or anything but could either of you show me the way to Mr. Kirkland's history class is? New kid, you know." Antonio smiled kindly at her. "Of course we can! You're a junior too?" She nodded, thankful that at least she can get to class now. "Can we go already? Mr. Kirkland's is gonna be pissed again." said an irritated Romano. Antonio nodded. "Yeah, he's really strict mi amiga." Then they were off, walking to the unknown of Mr. Kirkland's class.

Natalia passed some pretty strange people in the hallway. She saw her brother talking to a… boy? Well, he looked like a girl but she was told that _his_ name was Yao. She also saw a boy with flowing blonde hair following an unfortunate girl around. Natalia was pretty sure she heard Lily call her Shelly. Then, she saw a boy who was wearing a pink shirt and a skirt talking to a boy who looked like he would want to be anywhere else. Finally, they made it to their destination.

"Okay guys. Since Natalia's new here I think we should introduce her to Gilbert, Elizabeta, and Roderich. "Wait… idiot are you trying to get rid of her?" Natalia snorted at the comment and continued walking behind Romano and Antonio. Antonio led her and Romano over to the back of the room where the three friends were. Being cautious, Natalia shifted her position to behind Antonio.

"Yo Antonio, who's the chick behind your arm?" said the boy with the red eyes and white hair. 'Hmm," Natalia thought to herself,' I think I'll call him albino boy.' Albino boy was then slapped by the girl with the stunning green eyes and the flower in her hair, flower girl. Natalia was really creative when it came to names.

"You ass, shut it. Sorry about him, let's just say he doesn't really know how to act around girls. I'm Elizabeta and this is Gilbert," said flower girl pointing to albino boy. Elizabeta smiled down at the quiet boy next to her," and this is Roderich." Natalia shyly waved to everyone then quietly sat down next to Elizabeta.

Natalia and Elizabeta talked about what seemed like everything. They talked about how many times Natalia and moved and why. Then they switched to Elizabeta and Roderich dating. Talking about if Natalia has seen any guys that she thought was cute. Natalia's eyes seemed to roam over to Antonio but quickly removed her eyes and shook her head. They laughed about how Gilbert had no experience with girls and dodged the fist her through at their heads. But they became quiet when Mr. Kirkland walked into the room.

"Okay, everyone take out their books and go to page 120. And read sections 1-4." Mr. Kirkland turned his head to see Antonio raising his hand nonchalantly.

"What is it Antonio?" Antonio smirked and pointed over at Natalia. "Well, shouldn't you be informed that you have a new student in your class? Natalia needs a book Mr. Kirkland." Mr. Kirkland nodded sheepishly then grabbed a book off a nearby shelf and walked to the back of the room.

"Here you go." He said then walked back to the front of the room. Natalia shifted her gaze to the book then sifted through the pages of the book. Only lifting her head to see a new boy walk into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Jones nice to see you actually come to class today." said an obviously uninterested Mr. Kirkland. Said kid just rolled his eyes and made his way to the only empty seat in this class, the chair next to Natalia's.

Natalia stiffened when she felt someone's breath near her ear. "Natalia please stay away from him. He is not a good guy, trust me." Natalia turned her head to see Elizabeta's worried eyes looking at her. She also saw the other guys glaring at the boy coming down the aisle. Natalia followed Antonio's gaze and saw the other boys eyes shift to her, look back at Antonio and smirk.

Natalia felt uneasy and pushed her chair closer to Elizabeta's. Natalia once again shifted her gaze to her book only to be interrupted by an unknown voice.

"You're new aren't you, blondie?" Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

How was the first chapter? I know it really wasn't that good of a beginning… trust me, I know. But I'm going to make up for that beginning by giving you a really good story! (Hopefully) Read and Review please!

Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers or any of its characters.

I'll Be There Through It All

Chapter two

"Yes, that would be me. What gave it away? The never seeing me before part, or the fact you saw me looking aimlessly around the hallway for my class?" Natalia made sure the sarcasm was evident in her voice. She had because if Romano thought he was bad new, he must be. Alfred smirked. "Oh, so you're feisty huh? Well don't I love that in a girl!" Alfred finished his statement by kissing Natalia's hand. Natalia quickly retracted her hand, clearly aware that the group next to her was watching her.

"Alfred! Stop pestering the poor girl and actually try to pretend like your listening?" bellowed the ever angry Arthur Kirkland. Alfred just rolled his eyes and laid his head on the desk. Natalia also rolled her eyes. 'What is this guy's problem?' she though angrily to herself.

Besides the little 'mishap' between Alfred and her, Natalia thought the class went on pretty uneventful. Just as Mr. Kirkland was finishing his debate about whether France or England was better the class bell rang. Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief which made Natalia chuckle to herself.

Just when Natalia picked up her books and was ready to turn around she was tackled from behind from an unknown source. Natalia shrieked, obviously confused about what was going on until the person behind her spoke.

"Vee~ you must be the new girl! Ohh, how cute you are! Romano is so lucky to have you as a friend vee~!" Natalia blushed. 'Who is this kid? And why does he keep saying ve?' Suddenly the weight on her back was no more when she saw Romano extract the boy from her back. "Feliciano, you idiot! You could've knocked her over! She's not that potato-loving bastard; she isn't like a brick wall!"

Natalia was extremely confused, she turned to Antonio who just smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "Eh, don't worry about it Natalia! They are brothers; they do this all the time! Right, Elizabeta?" Said girl just nodded, clearly amused by the whole thing. Natalia smiled, she loved the thought of this group being best friends and letting HER of all people into their group. It made her feel wanted, unlike her other schools.

Natalia was unaware that Antonio still hadn't taken his arm off her shoulders, but honestly she wasn't complaining. She barely knew the guy but knew he was a good guy. Unlike that Alfred kid though. This whole school confused Natalia, she hasn't even been here a freaking day!

"Romano! Feliciano! Enough, you are giving me a headache." Natalia's eyes widened when she heard the unmistakable voice of Roderich. The look on her face must have been pretty amusing because Antonio started to laugh hysterically. She smiled sheepishly. 'Nice going genius' she thought to herself. Shaking the thought of, Natalia spoke again.

"Shouldn't we be going? To… wherever I'm supposed to be going?" The thought struck Natalia as they all stood aimlessly in the middle of the history classroom. Elizabeta nodded. "Yes, I do think we should be going know. Come on Natalia! Where are you going next I'll bring you, don't want these guys to scare you… well scare you anymore." Elizabeta smiled brightly at Natalia, Natalia returned the smile but less extravagantly. "Uh, well, it looks like I have a study with," Natalia stared blankly at the piece of paper, clearly confused by the schedule." Oh, well it says I have my brother for a study?" She said this more a question than a statement.

Elizabeta took the schedule from Natalia's hands and stared shocked at the piece of parchment. "Y-your brother is Ivan Braginski? Since when does he have a sister?" She almost screeched. Natalia shrugged, she didn't think of it as such a big deal, but she was slightly confused by the fact that her brother was teaching.

"Well, I'm kinda like his 'adopted sister' as he likes to call me. You see, I was in a foster home before he found me and he got me out and called me his sister. He seems cold to some people, I know that, but he has always been there for me. Even if the decisions he makes for me aren't the best, like switching my school… again." Natalia stared blankly at her feet, completely aware of everyone's gaze upon her. She looked up when she felt a pair of strong arms circling her. She looked to her left to see Antonio hugging her.

"Don't worry, Natalia. You'll never be left behind again. We're here for you." With a genuine smile he ruffled her hair. Natalia smiled trying to keep the heat out of her cheeks. 'What is with this guy, and why is he so touchy?' Natalia thought thoughtfully. She never said she didn't like it though…

Sooo? What do you guys think? It's not the smoothest transitions but I gave it a shot. Natalia is definitely OOC! But I just think it should be this way, a change from cold you know? Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Byee!


End file.
